more than friends
by chillin0692
Summary: When Soul cheats it's the last straw for maka, and decides to go to death the kid's house. Then as their love grows, watch Kid and Maka struggle through the tradgidies Kid x Maka
1. Heartache

Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own soul eater. anything in italics are thought unless in quotes.

_**Maka**_

I'm trapped inside my own room, laying on my side, crying, listening to the blasting music coming from my iPod, then to my headphones. I locked myself inside my room, the lights off, hoping Soul wouldn't notice I was home. We had been dating for 1 year now. We had both already said "I love you," to each other. I was the one lying. I didn't know if Soul meant his or not, considering he had been cheating on me straight from the start. I didn't know why this pained me so much. I knew I didn't love him. I was just so confused. I was too scared to break up with him. anytime he brought the girl home he would be drunk. I faltered trying to leave him when he was drunk. I told him I was leaving, and Bam! He had smacked me with the back of his hand. He immediately regretted this decision. He kept saying that he was sorry. He meant it too. But I was too scared to say anything. Normally, I wouldn't take this kinda crap from anybody. But he was Soul, and if I did anything it would mess up our soul-wavelength. I decided to pack a bag and run away. I tried to ignore the moans coming from Soul's room. I left a note saying that I wasn't coming back. Then I ran. I had no idea of where I was heading off to. I saw the park and decided to sit on one of the swings and think.

I got out my phone and sent a text to my best friend, Death the Kid, asking if I could stay the night.

_Well, shit, Maka! How the hell are you gonna keep your cool at Kid's house?_ Having a huge crush on Kid didn't help the situation.

_Who knows? Maybe he feels the same way. Idiot! He could never like you for multiple_ _reasons._


	2. Comfort

Chapter 2

Author's note: thankyou so much for the people who have read the first chapter. Sorry that it kinda sucked. So heres chapter 2! also leave reviews please! (they can be critical, i can handle it)

**_Death the Kid_**

It was my average saturday evening, flipping through television channels, trying to find something to watch. Liz and Patty were out shopping as usual, and my father was out attending a meeting, when suddenly my phone started vibrating in my pocket. It startled me a little considering nothing else was happening. When I looked at my phone, my heart stopped beating. It was a message from Maka; the love of my life. she was perfection re-incarnated. She was perfectly symmectrical, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald green I have ever seen. Just looking at her smile would make me drool over her.

The text said: "_hey Kid, would it be alright if i stayed the night? If I can I'll explain later"_

I replied almost immediately: "_Sure_," I looked outside and noticed that it was pouring outside."_would you like me to pick you up?" _

"_No thanks, but thankyou for letting me stay the night."_

Within 5 minutes Maka was knocking on the door (I knew it was her because when she knocked she yelled "It's Maka!"

Normally it would take 20 minutes to walk from her apartment to my mansion. Soul (Ugh, Soul, the only thing in the way of me asking Maka out) had probably given her a ride on his motorcycle.

I opened the door to see a soaking wet Maka, trying to hide her shivering. I could tell she had been crying not long before by her bloodshot eyes_._

"Maka you must be freezing! Come inside, I'll make you some hot cocoa while you go upstairs and dry off." I said trying to as much as a gentlemen possible.

"Thankyou" Maka said trying to hold back more tears. "What's making you so sad?" I asked, wiping the tears off of her face. "Soul and I broke up, and when ever he was having a bad day I'd always make him hot cocoa." She was trying to keep a brave face. "Maka, just let it all out." I said, hugging her. _That Bastard! No one makes my Maka cry...Wait my Maka? Don't think like that at a time like this! She needs comforting, not a new boyfriend!_ I snapped back to reality when Maka put her head on my chest and clenched my shirt. My face turned a deep crimson red. Thankfully she didn't notice.

After a couple minutes of crying, Maka stopped. Her cries were making my heart break a little more, but then she stopped. "Thanks." she said looking up at me. "I feel better now." She said wiping her eyes. "Now how about we dry off and some cocoa?" I asked, smiling. "That sounds great." she said smiling in a cute way. Wait, that was her regular smile. Well to me it was adorabole.


	3. Surprise!

_____chapter 3_

**_Maka_**

Kid took my bag and placed it on his bed.

"I just need to grab my clothes and change in the bathroom." he said. With every word he said, I fell madly in love with him. _After he gets dressed, you have to tell him. But I'm too shy! So? who knows? Maybe he'll be in a life long relationship by next week!_ After arguingwith myself, I had finally decided that I was going to tell him... Later tonight.

_**Kid**_

_What_ _am I gonna do? _I thought to myself while putting my hands over my face. I started to cry a little. _You know that after she leaves she's either gonna go back to Soul or date some other guy and marry him. Alright I'll tell, eventually. _

After I had gotten dressed I grabbed my ipod and and my book and raced down the stairs. I made the hot cocoa and gave Maka her cup, without looking at her. My eyes were still red from crying in the bathroom. I would've gone unnoticed by Maka if that one last tear hadn't dropped on my book. She walked over to me and put her hands on my cheeks. She was staring into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Her concern for my well-being made me love her even more, which caused me to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. There was no point now.

"I..I.." Was all I could say through sobs. "You what? You know you can tell me anything." She said with a concerned look. I started to speak unaturally fast. "I'm in love with you, okay? And I know you don't love me back, and you think I'm a freak or-" she cut me off by kissing me. I couldn't believe it. _The _Maka Albarn was kissing me.

Then, she broke the kiss. She looked at me like she was angry and sad at the same time. "First of all, you're _**NOT**_ a freak." Now her eyes were getting teary. "And you were wrong. I've always had a crush on you, and up until a couple months ago you went from being my crush to the guy I was hopelessly in love with, and-" this time _I _cut _her _off with a kiss. Then I broke the kiss and said "would you like to be my girlfriend?" She smiled. "I'd love to."

_**Maka**_

Kid and I were making-out on the living room couch when the front door opened. I was expecting Liz and Patty there, just not Lord Death.

"Hiya-(Lord Death's voice when from childish to scary) Kid the hell are you doing?" At this point I had already pushed myself to the other side of the couch.

"Father! I wasn't expecting you home thi-" "I don't care just stay out of each other's pants (Lord Death's voice was now childish)"

"When did this happen?!" said Liz and Patty in unison.

"We'll explain later." I said yawning.


	4. Damn it Soul!

Chapter 4

_** Soul**_

Maka hasn't been home in 2 months. I know that she moved in with Kid. _ If Maka wants so be a slut with some spoiled little rich boy that's fine by me. _

_Soul? You think... I'm... A slut? _ Crap! I guess the last strands of our souls we're still connected and Maka could hear my thoughts.

_Well, you know what soul? Fuck you! I never wanna see your face again! _I could tell she was crying.

_Maka chill..._

_Maka?_

I was crying in a ball on the couch, when my black blood started acting up. I was only able to allow the little demon to take control. He decided that it was time to do my 2 month old objective.

**_Kid_**

Today, Maka decided that today was a no-electronics-day. So we decided to play uno. And just before Maka was about to win, her eyes suddenly went blank. Instead of being the beautiful emerald color, her eyes were a light blue-ish white color.

"Maka? Hello, earth to Maka?" I started to wave my hand in front of her face. "Haha, very funny Maka-" tears were sreaming down her cheeks, but she still had a blank stare.

I started to get scared. I grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her. "Maka, wake up!" I started crying.

"Kid what's wrong?" my father asked, running towards us. "She's not waking up! Father help! _Please!"_

"Okay, it seems she used her soul to communicate. But, whatever it was caused Maka's soul to stay put. We can get her out by connecting to her soul-wavelength. Doing this, however, would cancel out Soul's wave-length. Are you sure you wanna do this Kid?"

"yes." I touched my forehead to her's and was sent to a dark room. "Maka?" "Kid!" "Over here Maka!" She ran and hugged me with a death grip. "Let's go back."

When I opened my eyes I forgot what just happened.

"She'll be up in a minute Kid." He said, walking away. Then the color flowed back into her eyes and she was crying.

"What happened?" I asked "I was able to hear Soul's thoughts and he thinks that I'm a slut." More tears came rushing down her face. "Oh I'll make him pay!" My face was red with anger. Then there was a knock on the door...


	5. Soul Resonance

Chapter 5

_**Soul**_

There I was. Standing in front of Kid's mansion, or Maka's new house. I hesitated to knock when I heard "...Thinks I'm a slut." It was in a fragile tone, along with crying.

_Damn, Soul. You really did it this time... _

My thoughts to myself were interupted when I heard "I'll make him _pay_!" This time in an angry tone, more like murderous tone. Obviously, Kid.

_C'mon Soul! Grow a pair already and knock! _So then I knocked on the door. I saw the door open to a murderous looking Kid, which scared the crap out of me. And a fragile looking Maka, who looked like she could break at second, who was cowaring behind Kid's shoulder.

"What do _you_ want?" Maka said sheepishly.

"I came to apologise, for today and before-"

"You've had 2 months to apologise and you made things worse today!" She had a look of both terror and anger in her eyes. Now she was in front of Kid.

"I know, and I feel terrible, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want to be your friend again. No strings attached. But, Maka, you know how bad I am at expressing my feelings."

"Fine. Only if I can do one thing."

"Sure. Anything."

"Let Kid and I shoot you with Liz and Patty."

"Okay, now I can understand why you'd want to shoot me, but why Kid?"

"Because it was torture to watch Maka suffer like that." Kid said, still looking like he wanted to kill me.

"Ok, but Maka, I'm your weapon, how are you gonna shoot me?"

"I connected to Kid's soul, so it shouldn't be too hard to connect to Liz and Patty. By the way, you're not my weapon anymore."

I sighed, "Ok, just shoot me." I said a little depressed

"Liz, Patty! Weapon time." 30 seconds later Liz and Patty were downstairs.

"Okay, Liz, Patty, try to connect souls with Maka and I."

"Alright." They said in unison. They held hands and gusts of wind were blowing on everything. Then Liz and Patty turned into weapons. Liz in Kid's hand, and Patty in Maka's.

"Hey Kid, can we do Death Cannon?"

"Sure, just put Patty in you left hand, and I'll put Liz in my Right."

"Ok, let's go! Soul resonense!" They all said.

"Charge ready in 3,2,1!"

"Death Cannon." Kid and Maka said. But, since Kid was a Grim Reaper, and Maka was the strongest student at the DWMA, which made the blast way too big.

They shot me through the house across the street and totally blew up the door frame. It hurt like hell, but Maka and I were friends, so it's cool.

"You're forgiven!" Maka yelled from across the street.

_Soul, you are one cool guy._


	6. Truth or Dare!

Chapter 5

_**Maka**_

I had to admit; blasting Soul was was pretty fun. But, now Kid and I have to talk to Lord Death about me joining his team. I wonder who Soul's new miester is...

~Time skip to the Death room~

"Hiya Kiddo! Hiya Maka! Whassup, whassup, whassup?" Now Lord Death was using his giant hands to make peace signs.

"Hello Father,"

"Hi Lord Death. Can we ask you something?"

"If It's my blessing for marrige you have it."

"What?!" Kid and I said together. Now we were both blushing.

"No, no! We're not there yet!" Kid looked at me in surprise. He was still blushing.

"Kid, we'll talk about that later. Anyways, Lord Death, would it be ok if I joined Kid's team? Because Soul and I can't really be partners."

"Hmm... Ok!"

"Really that's it?" Kid was surprised.

"Yep." Said Lord Death.

"Ok then, see ya!" I said walking away, Kid holding my hand.

~Later that evening~

_**Kid**_

"So, Maka, about earlier, were you serious about the whole marrige thing?" I asked calmly

"Well, yeah. I mean we both love each other. Why, am I scaring you with this?"

"No, I'm just glad we feel the same way." I smiled, bringing her into a hug. I whispered "I love you" into her ear. She kissed me passionatly, and she broke the kiss about 2 minutes later. When she did, we were both gasping for air.

"I love you more." She said, staring at me dreamily.

"Not possible." I said smiling.

"Hey, do you wanna get the gang and hang out?"

"Sure. Just be sure to tell everybody here at exactly 8:00."

"Will do!"

~At 8:00~

_**Maka**_

After everyone got here, we decided to have a couple drinks, and everyone got drunk. So then we decided to play Truth or Dare. Except both Tsubaki and Soul had passed out.

"Maka, truth or dare!" shouted Patty

"Dare!" I shouted back

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with BlackStar!"

"Ugh, Fine." BlackStar and I walked into the bathroom and he locked the door.

"Ok, now since I am an almighty god, we're doing things my way." He said, slurring his words.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see..." And before I knew it, he duct tapped my mouth and my hands together so I couldn't scream or move.

He then started kissing my neck, groped my breasts, and started pulling my pants down. I tried to scream and banged on the door for help.

_Kid? Kid, can you hear me? _I was now sobbing.

_Yeah, Maka what's wrong?_

_BlackStar trying to... _He was now touching my private part..._ Kid he's touching me! HELP! I'm scared!_

And within seconds he smashed the door down.

"You sick bastard! Get your filthy hands off my Maka!" I could see the rage and fear burning in his eyes.

"Oh, Yea? Make me." He said, touching me, which caused me to wimper.

"The hell I will!" Kid hit BlackStar right in the throat, causing him to gag. But before he could catch his breath, Kid was shooting his wave-length at BlackStar's head, like professer Stein did. Except Kid's was much worse. BlackStar blacked out and Kid came rushing towards me. He put my clothes back on me the way they were supposed to be, and then he got the duct tape off of me.

Kid gave me a tight hug and started to cry on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Maka, this is all my fault. If only we had a nice evening to ourselves instead of this!" He said inbetween sobs.

"It's ok. You saved me. You're my _hero, _not the one that did this. Here, why don't we just take a bath upstairs, and then go to sleep?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to remind you of this."

"Kid, it's fine. Now let's go."

"Ok." He picked me up and carried me bridal-style upstairs. We took the bath and slpashed each other, having some fun. Then after we dried off and got dressed, I slept in Kid's bed with him.

"You're not going to leave me alone right?"

"I promise I won't. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	7. Fear

Chapter 7

**_Author's note:_** Thank you guys so much for the reviews and such, I really am grateful for this. And if you leave a review or suggestion I'll be sure to read it! :)

_**BlackStar**_

Ugh, my head is killing me! And the hangover isn't helping. But, I guess for a big star like me, this pain is easy! Wait, why am I locked in Kid's guest bedroom? Ok, think what did you do last night...? We played truth or dare... Then Maka and I were dared to play 7 minutes in heaven... and... _Oh Shit! _Why the hell did you do that to Maka! I started hitting my head in the place it hurt most.

I tried to open the door, but, of course, it was locked. A big star like me doesn't have time for things like this, so i busted the lock and opened the door. I went downtairs looking for Kid and maka to... to... _apologise_... God, do I hate doing that. When I came downstairs, I heard Kid and Maka giggling in the kitchen. Now for the part that I _hate._

When I got into the kitchen, both Kid and Maka stopped laughing. Maka stood up and walked over to me. She put her hands on my head, and started looking at my head.

"Jeez, Kid! How much of your soul wave-length did you use?" Maka said, looking at certain spots on my head.

"Oh, only enough for him not to be able to fight for a couple hours. Beside he deserved it." Kid said, giving me an evil smirk. I could tell he was gonna kill me sooner or later.

"BlackStar, sit down while I get the medical kit. You blead quite alot... Didn't you notice?"

"No." After about 10 minutes of thinking and Maka fixing my face, I stood up.

"Maka... I want you to know that I'm ser...Sarr..._Sorry!_ I was drunk and shouldn't done what I did. And Kid, you got your fair share, so Maka, I want you to hit me as hard as you can." After I said this, something didn't feel right with Maka. Her soul was doing something... _Wrong_...

She lightly put her hand on my chest. "Uh-" _BOOM! _I was forced through two walls. Then, before I knew it, Maka's arm turned into part of a scythe and she was running. Faster than I had ever seen. She was already in front me. Then, that was it; the only other thing I could remember was the horror that ran through my vains as I watched in front of me.

_**Maka**_

_What's going on? Where am I? I don't like it, its dark and cold, and I'm pretty sure I'm naked. Wait, this is what happened when we fought Asura. No! This can't be happening! Im one of the DWMA's stongest meisters! Not the weakest weapon that gives into fear. That's it! Maka, calm down, I'ts just BlackStar. He won't hurt you anymore. It's ok. _I woke up to the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.

_**Kid**_

Whatever Maka did, I was impressed. She barely laid a finger on BlackStar and sent him flying. _Literally._ But then she turned her arm into a weapon. I knew what was happening. I was the only person she told. During the fight with Asura she turned into a weapon out of fear. She didn't do it on purpose. Now she was doing it because she was afraid BlackStar was going to do it again.

I couldn't just sit and watch. I would've pushed BlackStar out of the way, but Maka was too fast. All I could do was watch myself get impailed by Maka's arm. When Maka took her arm out, she returned to normal. That was a relief. But now there was the pain and losing so much blood. I saw the look in her eyes. She was scared of what she'd just done and scared for me.

I couldn't do anything other than try to comfort her by saying "It's perfectly symmetrical." With a smile trying to hide the pain. But, now, I toppled on my knees, then fell to the floor, lying in a puddle of my own blood.

The last things I heard made my heart break.

"BlackStar! Get help! Kid!" her voice was shrieking. She was holding me, _cradeling _I should say. I didn't mind. She didn't care that she was sitting in my blood. She hugged me tight, crying, as the tear drops landed on my face. I looked up at her.

"I love you." I said closing my eyes.

"Don't you say that! You're not leaving yet!" Then the rest of the world started to fade away.

_**The End**_

Haha no, its not the end, but wait to see what happens next chapter...


	8. Save Kid!

_chapter 8_

**_ Maka _**

I was too scared to think. If I thought, Kid dying would come up and that was **_not_** going to happen.

BlackStar was taking way to long to get help. So I grabbed Beezelbulb(if that's how you spell it) and somehow I was carrying Kid.

"BlackStar, have everyone meet us at the hospital!" After that I rode Beezelbulb as fast as I could. I waswas really hoping that my black jacket would help Kid keep some blood. I couldn't help but cry. Kid was everything to me, and I wasn't about to lose him.

When we got to the hospital, I was running with Kid on my back.

"Emergency room! Now!" I said out of breath. They took him to the E.R. and set him on the operating table.

"Miss, you have to leave!"said one of the doctors

"No! I'm not leaving until I know he's ok!" I shrieked. It sounded like I was pathetic, and fragile. And then out of nowhere, someone behind me had picked me up and taken me out of the room. I tried kicking and screaming like a little kid, but that didn't work. I looked to see a very sad Lord Death.

"Maka, I'm upset too, but they need to operate in peace-"

"He's flat lining!"

"Do CPR!"after the doctors said this it got silent for a couple minutes.

"Time of death: 11:27 a.m."

"No!" I screeched. I ran into his room and grabbed his hands.

"You're not leaving just yet!"

"Maka, Don't" said Lord Death. But it was to late.

_**Kid**_

_where am I? Why can't I see anything?_

_Kid! Kid where are you?!_ A frantic voice said. I knew exactly who it was.

_Over here. Maka, why are you here?_

_im bringing you back. Now give me your hands. _ I did what she said,and when I did she started glowing yellow. I couldn't believe it; she was risking her life to save mine. Then, I began to feel all of her emotions, she was sharing her soul with me just to keep me alive.

She then started to fade. I did as well, and everything in my life was being shown to me up until this point, then I was back.

"Welcome back." Maka said, as she was stroking the side of my face.

"It's good to be back." I noticed she was holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" I patted the table for her to sit on. She looked at me, then the spot with stitches. Burst into tears.

"None of this would've happened if I wasn't always scared! And now it's my fault that you died!" I sat up and hugged her.

"Well, just remember that _ I'm _ the one who jumped in front of it. But hey, you saved me and now we're both partial weapons."

"How?"

"Whatever you did have me weapon skills. Look." I turned my arm into a scythe with skulls on it.

"How can you control it so easily?"

"I think of something that makes me happy, or, you." She giggled.

"Try it."

"Ok...aha! I did it!" She turned her arm into the scythe.

"Although my day has been fun, I need some sleep. Is that ok?" I was concerned if she's be ok or not.

"yea, it's fine! I'll just go tell everyone that you're ok."

"ok, I'll see you when I wake up."

Sorry for the short chapter! But leave reviews please


	9. Shit Happens

_ Chapter 9 _

_**Kid**_

When I awoke, I was in a different room, laying on one of the hodpital's beds, instead of the operating table. I turned to see another bed connected to mine with Maka sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but watch. She was adorable. I saw her arm shake, then she spoke in her sleep.

"Kid, don't...no...can't...be...without...you." She mumbled, in a scared sleepy-tone. Her arm kept shaking and I realized she was having a nightmare. I pulled her close to me, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered, and those were the magic words, as I saw her shinning emerald eyes open up to the world.

"Really?" She was a little surprised by my words.

"No doubt about it." I said, smiling. She smiled back, and looked down at my chest. They decided not to give me my shirt, considering it was drenched in blood. She ran her index finger up and down my stitches. Her touch sent chills down my spine, in a good way.

"How don't you have doubts after what I did?" I grabbed her hand gently, and looked directly in her eyes. I could tell she was still afraid that she would do something again.

"Because you didn't do it on purpose. Hell, even if you did I would _still_ love you to death!"(Haha, get it? Cause, nevermind) Maka giggled at my remark.

"Okay, well the doctors said you could leave today, but you have to come back in a week to get your stitches out."

"Okay, but I'm gonna miss them."

"Why?"

"Because it's the only injury I've had that's perfectly symmetrical!" My OCD side was starting to come out. Maka laughed, but I never understood how she liked me with my OCD.

"Why are you confused?" She was reading my soul.

"I just never understood how you still like me with my OCD problem."

"Because all of your imperfections are what make you perfect." She said smiling.

After that, we both got up and gathered my stuff to leave. She had grabbed a shirt from home while I was asleep. I was glad she did because this hospital is freezing! We checked out, and went oustide to see my skateboard here.

"Hey Maka?"

"Yeah Kid?"

"How did I get here?"

"Oh, well, I was determined to get you here, so I carried you on my back and rode your skateboard here. Everyone else ran here. Oh, that reminds me, they left earlier to get some sleep."

"Oh, okay. But now it's your turn!" Playfully, I carried Maka on my back and got on my skateboard.

"What are you doing?"

"You carried me, so I'm going to carry you." I said, laughing and smiling. _Just being around Maka makes me happy._I thought.

~Back at Kid & Maka's house~

_**Maka**_

"Hey, Kid?"

"Hm?" He was reading his favorite book. _He's so cute when he reads._

_"_Do you wanna go out tonight? Like, just the two of us?"

"Sure!" He was eager all of a sudden. "Can I pick the place?" He asked, eagerly of course.

"Sure, let me guess; we leave at 8."

"You know me so well." He said hugging me. "But I'll be out getting some groceries. I'll see you later, love." When he said this, he made my heart melt.

I called Blair, for help.

"Blair, I messed up my hair and now one side is shorter than the other, and Kid's gonna have a stroke!"

"Don't worry, I'll fix this! Pum-pum-pumpkin-pumpkin!" She made my boobs grow instead of my hair. I went from an A cup to a C cup.

"Blair!? Why?! **WHY?!** What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm sorry I thought I was helping." I could tell she was sincere.

"Just give me one of your smallest dresses." I found some scissors and tried my best to make my hair even. Blair returned with a dress.

"I decided to buy you one instead!" It was perfect. Perfectly symmetrical, black and white, and it had the skulls that Kid wears all the time.

"Blair thank you! It's perfect!"

"You're not mad anymore?"

"Nope." I left to put it on. It was perfect! I grabbed a pair of black flats. I checked my phone. It was 7:50! Kid sent a text saying to meet him at Les Amoureux Resort(french for 'The Lovers Resort'. I made it up). At least it was close.

"Blair! Can you take me to Les Amoureux Resort on your broom?"

"Sure, let's go!"

~At 8:00~

_**Kid**_

I bought a new tuxeido, and a heart necklace for Maka that had "You'll always be in my heart" engraved on it. And there she was at exactly 8:00. She looked perfect, as usual, but something was different.

"May I take you inside?" I asked taking her arm. She looked at me and smiled.

"You may." She walked proudly inside with me. When the waiter seated us, I figured out what was different.

"Um, Maka? I'm not trying to offened you or be a pervert, but, did your chest-area change?" She let out a sigh and spoke.

"I asked Blair to help fix my hair because it wasn't symmetrical, and I didn't want you to be upset, but she made my chest bigger."

"Well I'm flattered that you thought of me, but my hair is symmetrical either." I said smiling.

"Oh." She started to laugh. "And these should wear off soon." She said, pointing at her chest, which caused me to laugh. I decided to give Maka the necklace now.

"Kid! Its beautiful!" She said, getting teary-eyed.

~time skip to the mansion~

When we got home, Maka went upstairs to shower, and the mirror in the living room began to ring, so I answered it.

"Hiya Kid." My father said, a bit depressed.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I said a bit concerned.

"Well, you know that Spirit has custody of Maka, and well, how do I put this... He's moving, and by law, Maka has to go with him." My heart stopped. I felt empty inside.

"No!" I punched the mirror until there were shards in my knuckles. And as the blood dripped, I should've been in pain. But I felt empty. I _ was _empty without Maka.

She ran downstairs when she heard the sounds of the mirror shattering.

"Kid! What happened?" I stood there, not saying a word, silently crying.

"Kid-" I hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"I love you Maka, and no matter what were gonna be together. That's a promise." I was trying not to fall to the ground out of 's when the door opened. Spirit and my father were standing in the door way. Spirit pushed me off of Maka.

"Maka let's go. We're moving."

"What? NO! I live here now!"

"Maka, you will do as you're told!" And that's when he slapped her. Immediatly, my sadness turned into rage. I turned my arm into a scythe and pierced the skin on Spirit's neck.

"Look, you fucking piece of shit!" Now I was using a tone that scared my father.

"Have some fucking respect for your own daughter! And now that my father has seen you fucking hit Maka, we can either sue you for everything you own for fucking child abuse, or you can leave you worthless piece of shit and never come the fuck back again!" He couldn't speak. All he could do was cowar in fear and run out. And all I could do was fall to my knees, and fall the rest of the way. I scared myself with that and fainted.

The last thing I heard before I fainted was "Wow" from both Maka and my father.


	10. The Feels!

_Chapter 10_

_Author Notes: _Hey thanks to all the people wh are still reading! If you have any suggestions leave a review and I'll read it!

**_ Maka_**

_Oh, my, god... I love him...He's insane... He did that because _he _loves _me_... And this is the first time I've seen him be so protective of me... _These were all of the thoughts going on in my head after Kid made Spirit (I refuse to call him my father) run away like a little girl. But that slap hurt like hell! _ Damn it! He turned one of his fingers into a mini scythe! _I thought, feeling my cheek as blood dripped down it.

But I think Kid scared himself because he collapsed to his knees, but I saw where this was going and caught him before he fell all the way.

"Wow." Lord Death and I said, looking at each other. Lord Death came over and picked him up, laid him on the couch, and put a blanket over him.

"Maka, could you be a dear and get me a wet rag?"

"Yes, sir, Lord Death."

"I'd perfer you call me dad, since I think I'll be adopting you into the family after this."

I could feel a smile spreading across my face. I ran to my new _father, _giving him a death hug.

"Ma...ka...you're...kill...ing...me..." Said Lord Death.

"Oh, sorry... Oh! The rag!" I said running into the kitchen.

**_Kid_**

I opened up my eyes to see that it was morning, and Maka, looking down at me. She must've put my head in her lap. I was about to say something until I saw I giant gash on her cheek. The same cheek Spirit hit her on...

My rage was so bad that it caused me to burn the rag that was on my head with my soul wave-length.

"That bastard!" I yelled, shooting up, walking to the door. Maka grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"Kid, It didn't even hurt." She said looking into my eyes. Then she lightly pressed her lips against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck. As much as I didn't want to, I pulled back. I closed my eyes and read her soul; again, she was trying to keep a brave-face. She was in pain, physically in pain. When I opened my eyes, I could feel them getting watery.

"Maka. _Please _stop putting on a brave-face! At least in front of me! I read your soul. You _are_ in pain!" I put my head on her shoulder, soaking her shirt with my tears. And there it was. She was finally showing me her true emotions. She patted me on my head, about to speak.

"Ok, so the whole slap and gash thing hurt like hell, but then I think about how you're always there for me, and it's like I forget how to feel pain." She said, lifting my head with her thumb and index finger, making us look eye to eye at each other. She used her other hand to wipe away the remaining tears.

"Really?" I sniffled.

"Really. Now how about I show you upstairs..." She said, very seductively.

"Why would we, oooooh. Oh!" I said as she took my arm and pulled me upstairs.

~30 minutes later [If you're catching my drift ;)]~

I had my hands behind my head, and I was staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked.

"That...was..._amazing_." I said smiling, looking at Maka. She stood up, getting dressed. I did the same. After we were dressed I hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I've got a surprise for you, Maka." I said whispered into her ear.

"What?" I could tell she was full of curiosity. There was a knock at the door.

"There it is." I said, grabbing her hand and taking her downstairs, then to the door. I opened the door, and Maka stood in awe.

"A pug puppy for... Maka Albarn." The petite woman said.

"Thanks Debbie." I said waving goodbye and taking the puppy. Then I closed the door and handed Maka the puppy.

"I got you a puppy." I said.

"Yea! Yea you did!" She yelled excitedly, but also being carful not to hurt the puppy

"So what do you want to name her?" I asked petting the puppy.

"How about... Maya?" She asked hoping I'd say yes.

"Sounds perfect." I said. We'd spent about 10 minutes playing with Maya, and then Maka spoke.

"I have 2 things; number 1, Lord Death, or my new father, adopted me into the family so Spirit can't take me away. Number 2, why'd you get me a puppy?"

"So when I'm not here, you can talk about your feelings to Maya. She won't judge you." She looked at me confused

"What do you mean 'when I'm not here?'" I sighed. If I told her, she would just make it harder on me, but if I didn't tell her, she'd yell at me for being a hypocrite about lying.

"What I mean is, is that father sent me on a mission, and he told me that you couldn't come or else you'd get hurt. But it would only be 3 days. Tops." And that's when she broke. And she wouldn't let me pick up the pieces.

"Maka, I don't want you to get hurt, but I can't stand to see you like this. *Sigh* Go pack, you and Maya are coming with me." That's when her face lit up. That had lifted a huge weight off of my shoulders.


	11. New Madness

Chapter 11

_**Maka**_

I was so excited to go on my first mission with Kid,Patty, and Liz. We were on a plane to Australia, but then Liz pulled me into the bathroom to talk.

"Ok, Maka, did Kid tell you anything about this mission?" She asked nervously. I could tell something was up.

"No, why?"

"Well, how do I put this..." Something_ really_ bad was going to happen. "Well, If you and Kid don't kill this new Kishin, we're all gonna die." I could feel myself getting scared, but I refused to show it.

"We've defeated a Kishin before and we're much stonger-"

"No, Maka, this Kishin is stronger than Asura, and we're not even sure that Kid can handle it." I felt the tears running down my cheeks. "That's why Kid didn't tell you about it. Because if he can't handle it, he'll use what he used on Asura, except it'll kill this Kishin for sure... But it will also kill him." _ No, this isn't happening, it isn't real! _I thought.

Liz and I went back to our seats, and I started to listen to my iPod and read my book. One last stream of tears ran down my cheek, burning my cut.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked, wiping my face.

"It's just a sad part in the book." I said smiling.

"Um, Maka? I've read that book a million times, and it's not sad. So what's _really _wrong?"

"I'm _**not **_letting you die." I said, looking into my book, speaking in a very serious tone.

"And I'm not going down without a fight." He was speaking in a serious tone now. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it reasuringly. "Besides, with you by my side, it'll be my reminder _**not **_to die." This made me giggle, which made Kid smile.

_**Kid**_

After we got off of the plane, we found a hotel to stay at for the night. Maka and I slept in the same bed, with Maya in between us, like a child after they have a nightmare.

"Goodnight Maka. I love you."

"Goodnight Kid. I love you too." she said yawning.

~Time Skip to the morning~

I woke up at exactly 8:00 a.m. Soon after I woke up Maka, Liz and Patty woke up as well. I was making breakfast, when a pair of hands started rubbing my shoulders.

"Good morning, Kid." Maka said.

"Good morning, love."

"Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

After breakfast, we went searching for the Kishin. In about 2 hours we found a cave that said "Kishin; beware." Then we stepped in.

Author notes: Hey guys! we just got over 1,000 views, 9 reviews, and 7 followers/favorites! Keep leaving reviews or suggestions and I'll be sure to read them!


	12. Different point of views

chapter 12

Author note: In this chapter it goes to how Maka and Kid see the fight.

_**Maka**_

We entered the Kishin's cave, Liz and Patty in our hands. As soon as we entered the new madness was consuming our minds, taking away knowing if this was reality or an illusion.

"Well, looks like I've got some new toys to play with." Said the disturbingly scary voice. I looked around seeing at least 20 skeletons.

"Kid, we should've brought the others." I said, fear trembling in my voice and body.

"Maka, it'll be okay." He said, grabbing my hand and smiling. His smile quickly faded as the Kishin started talking.

"How pathetic! You two are both so scared you're trying to think things will be ok! Well you know what? My madness will spread through out the world, starting with you, pathetic little girl."

"What... Maka!" The Kishin shot a blast from his mouth. Kid pushed me aside, throwing Liz in my direction. He spread his arms and legs, looking like me when I protected Soul from Asura. I have no idea how, but Kid absorbed the blast, shooting it back at the Kishin, nobody expected this, and the Kishin was badly injured.

"How are you doing this?! Shouldn't the fear be preventing things like this!?" The kishin was now getting scared by his not understanding, which made him weak.

"I fight in spite of my fear! I protected someone close, so that makes the fear of losing them worse than the fear of fighting you!" Kid had already run in front of the kishin, using his madness against him. He shot his arm (scythe) through the kishin.

"So fear is a good thing..." Then the kishin exploded, sending Kid flying. I rushed over to him, and Liz, Patty and I picked him up.

"We need to get out now!" The cave was crumbling down, and right before we got out, one smashed onto my head, leaving me unconcious.

_**Kid**_

"Kid, we shoul've brought the others." She was terrified. I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Maka, it'll be ok." (Ok, you guys already know the first couple lines, and if you don't remember just go back up.)

The kishin sent a blast coming straight towards us. Maka pushed me out of the way and sent a giant blast of her soul wave-length towards the kishin.

"Maka, don't, you'll die!" She didn't respond. It wasn't because she was focused; it was because the madness as making her see things that weren't real. But, the last part if her concious self was still fighting. Her blast had passed the kishin's and she'd killed it. Maka was far stronger than she knew. But this came with a price. Just from looking at her I could see broken ribs, a broken leg, bruises, cuts, and scratches all over her not-moving body.

"Liz, go collect the soul so it doesn't come back."

"On it!"

"Maka! Maka come on, you've got to wake up!" I was horrified of the thought of losing Maka. "Maka, do you remember when I heard you singing?" Her eyes opened up a bit "Remember?" I started to sing to try to keep her concious.

_"Were a thousand miles from comfort_

_we have traveled land and sea_

_but as long as you are with me, _

_there's no place I'd rather be _

_I would wait forever_

_exulted in the scene_

_as long as I am with you_

_my heart continues to beat" _(That was the song Rather be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne.) She smiled, looking up at me.

"How do you remember that?" She said in a voice that was almost impossible to hear.

"Because I love to hear you sing." I said, picking her up, Liz and Patty running with me, escaping the collapsing cave. After we got out, Maka closed her eyes, and I rushed her to a hospital, hoping, _praying, _that she'd be ok.

We got her to a hospital, doctors taking care of her.

~2 Hours Later~

"We have some good news, and bad news." Said one of the doctors. All of the color drained out of me.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, she'll be as good as new in about 5-6 months, due to the broken bones."

"So what's the bad news?"

"Well, something hit her in the head, in a certain spot that put her in a coma. She could wake up tommorow, or she could wake up in 2 years. We do know that the latest she wake up at is in 7 years, since her body would force itself to wake up. But she's a fighter so you should expect her up in a couple months. But I am truly sorry that this happened." He walked away, and told Liz and Patty the news. Liz Quickly called everyone, telling them to get here. Quickly I ran into Maka's room, holding her hand.

"Take your time but wake up soon." I whispered before falling asleep, still holding her hand.


	13. Awakening

_ Chapter 13_

This chapter idea was by vXxBlackRabbitxXv. Thanks for the help and here's the story! :) (By the way, remember that a female dog is called a bitch. It comes in handy later in the chapter.

_**Maka**_

_Where am I? What's touching my hand? It's soft, and, I can tell it's skin, no, a hand. Wait, this feels like Kid's hand... Kid! I forgot the kishin hurt him, is he ok!? Ok, Maka, though your nap was nice you gotta see if Kid's ok! _Slowly, I tried opening my eyes.

_Hey you're squinting, that's a start. _But before I could actually open my eyes, I heard Kid, he was crying, a couple of his tears landing on my hand. He was talking so I decided to listen

"Maka, we all need you to wake up. _I_ need you to wake up. _Please! _I haven't been doing so well since you've been gone. And a couple times, well, if you really knew this, you'd be mad at me. But, a couple of times I considered... to... well... nevermind." I was trying to hold back the tears. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had been napping for like 3 hours, and Kid already thought like that?

"I think about it every day, you know, how it happened." _How did what happen? _"I shouldn't have let you take that blow. *Sniffle* Well, happy birthday, though your not here to enjoy it. I brought Maya in again today. The fifth month begins..." He placed a dog that was much larger than I remembered on my bed. Maya started licking my face. I think she knew I was awake.

"Maya stop tha-" He had heard me giggling when Maya licked my face. I tried pushing her but she was too excited and strong. And then I opened my eyes.

Maya did grow after 5 months. _Five months? Really? What happened? _Then I looked at Kid, with his blood shot eyes, his hair that now went below his neck, and his golden orbs that were glowing brightly after he notice I was awake.

"M...Maka?" He was shocked, but i could tell, he was also happy. But then the thought of Kid... ending it... came up, and with every thought there's an image. I didn't realize I was staring at him, crying without making a sound.

"What's wrong?" He asked very concerned.

"You! You're what's wrong! Why would you say or even think of something like that! Killing yourself wouldn't help! And if today really is my birthday, would you have wanted me to be crying over you!?"

"Wait, _Killing myself_? No, it's...*sigh*... this." He pulled up his shirt sleeves. The cuts. Oh god, those freaking cuts.

"Kid! Why the hell did you do that?" I pushed down his sleeves and hugged him as tight as I could. I counted 8 in total.

"Because, I can't always try to be as brave as you. 2 for every month you were in here." He was talking with such a fragile and light tone. I could tell he was crying again, he just did it quietly.

"Kid, I'll forgive you about those, _if,_ you fix your hair, shower, eat something because I can tell you haven't been doing any of those things. Also, I need you to tell me what happened in the fight with the kishin. What I thought happened was you killed the kishin, but somehow we both got knocked out."

~explainations that you already know~

"Hey Kid?"

"yeah?"

"Can you tell the others I'm awake?"

"Sure, I'll be back with the others." After he left, I looked at all the gifts and cards in my room. I had no idea this many people cared about me.

After everybody came in we talked, hugged, shared the new things, which I guess BlackStar and Tsubaki were an item, and so were Soul and Liz. Patty just stuck to giraffes.

"Hey Soul, I've been wondering... Who's your new meister?" everyone was trying not to laugh and Soul made the disgusted 'I just met Excalibur' look.

"Hey students. _Buddy._" It was proffesser Stein. There weren't any other meisters at the academy, and the buddy part was directed at Soul. Everything was fun until someone I didn't know showed up.

"Kiddy-Kun!" _Kiddy-Kun? That means they're dating... No, she must be confused. Kid is __**Mine. **_All of a sudden Kid started to back away from the strange girl.

"Kim, stop, I already told you I'm with Maka. It wasn't funny the first time, and it's not funny now."

"It's not supposed to be." Kim said seductivly. Before I knew it she jumped onto Kid. Her grip was too tight on him that he couldn't move. All he could do was try to move his head from her slobbery lips.

"Oh _hell _no." I ripped the IV's out of my arm and pulled Kim off of Kid. Because I was wearing my regular outfit, it help when I put the side of Kid's face into my chest, showing Kim that he was mine. Then she got the nerve to punch me square in the nose.

"Hey Kid? You know how I promised I would never hit a dog? Well is it ok if I break that promise?"

"Yea, why?"

"Cause a bitch is gonna get slapped!" I yelled.


	14. Stuffs

_ Chapter 14_

_**Kid**_

_Holy crap! Maka is literaly slaughtering her. Should I do something? I mean, Kim will get the wrong idea and Maka will think I'm protecting Kim... Okay I'll let someone else handle this. _Just then, Stein broke up the fight. Maka had blood all over her... Kim's blood... and a couple scratches. I wish I could say the same about Kim. She had to be taken to the E.R.

After Kim was taken, Spirit and my father came in. I pulled Maka behind, getting furious.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I grabbed at his collar. He still looked neutral.

"Just checking up on Maka." He said, moving his head in Maka's direction.

"I'm fine now leave." Maka said sternly.

"Don't worry, I will, I just need to say one thing: ..." He punched me in the eye. _Ah! Damnnit! Why did that hurt so much? _I took my hand off of my eye and saw blood on my hand. Maka saw and I was afraid that she was going to impail Spirit. I mean yea, I hate him but even I'm not that evil.

"You know Spirit, that wasn't very nice. In fact, I think I should teach you a lesson." She turned 3 of her fingers into mini scythes and slashed Spirit across the chest. And she cut _deep_. Then she did what she did to BlackStar and he broke the wall of Maka's room. What he didn't realise was that we were 3 stories up. After he hit the ground, he let out a giant screech.

"Pull some dumb shit like that again and I'll kill you!" she was being totally serious. "Oh, hey Dad." Maka said.

"So that just happened...we should probably help Kid's eye..."

~After they fix Kid's eye (He wears an eye patch for a week.)~

BlackStar started walking towards Maka.

"Hey Maka that pretty coo-" He tripped and his face landed in Maka's chest. Her cheeks turned red. BlackStar fell backwards to the floor. He started scooting back.

"Oh crap! Maka please don't kill me!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't." She grinned evil, and kicked BlackStar in the nuts. Just watching was painful. And after that we all headed home (Including Maka). I'm pretty sure everyone went to sleep because after the plane brought us back it was 12:30. I couldn't wait until tommorow. I had a very special day planned for Maka...


	15. Alternate Chapter 1

_Chapter 15_

_Author's note: _Hey guys! Sorry I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger. But I had to because this is an alternate chapter, where Maka wakes up a year and a half later, but has amnesia... This was an idea from cecil baldwin. Hope you all like it! Also, there will be 1 or 2 more alternate chapters before I continue to the real story again. :)

_**Maka **_

_What's going on? Where am I? Who am I? Why is it dark? _I tried opening my eyes. It worked. I opened my eyes to see a sad white haired boy, who noticed that I was up and dropped the flowers he had in his hands. He was shocked.

"Maka! Maka you're up!" he yelled, running over to me and hugging me.

"Maka? That's my name?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean, of course that's your name." He cocked his head a bit.

"I mean I can't remember anything."

"You gotta be kidding me!" I gave him a sorry kind of look.

"Well, for starters, I'm Soul. And I'll be back with your friends and boyfriend in a second." He said walking away.

_Wait, boyfriend?! I'm too confused! _I thought. Then I started slamming my hand on my forehead.

"Think, Maka, Think! Who are you?" I said still hitting myself. Then a not attractive, not unattractive boy with three white stripes in his black hair.

"Maka stop hitting yourself!" He said running over, grabbing my arm, forcing me to stop. I looked at his arm and saw cuts.

"Are you emo or something?" (I have no problem with anybody like that, but I was having trouble finding a word for it.) I asked the peculiar boy.

"What? No! Maka what's gotten into you-"

"Kid, she has amnesia." Interup'ted Soul. Nobody said anything else. Then the one called Kid was having some kind of OCD spaz attack because something wasn't symmetrical. His yelling was giving me a headache, and I didn't think about how he would react to what I was about to say.

"Oh my god you OCD freak! Jeez, I wonder how much I hated you with my memory..." He looked broken. I shouldn't have sa'id that. I really regretted that.

"But... You said you loved me... before you were in a coma... I said it back... you don't remember?"

"No. But I don't think I meant it." He fell to the floor, but Soul got him back to his feet, telling him something I couldn't hear.

"Damn it Maka! Stop being so heartless! Do you realise how much of a bitch you're being right now, tiny tits? Wow, I don't know _how _Kid ever loved you." Soul said, mockingly.

"Aren't you gonna defend me if you love me?" I said, hoping Kid would stand up for me. He was gently crying.

"Why should I if you don't even love me back?" Then something in my brain clicked; everything was coming back to me now...


	16. Alternate Chapter 2

_Chapter 16_

Author note: this is going to be the last alternate chapter. So I'm sorry, but for the alternate chapters I'll just make another story later for the alternate chapters. But here's chapter 16!

_**Kid**_

I was heartbroken. _Was that really how she felt before?_ I wondered, listening as she wanted me to stand up for her after she said she didn't love me. But I noticed something... When I tried to read her soul, it looked like it was trying to reboot in a way. _Is she trying to remeber? _After I noticed it stopped. Except Maka was now crying. _Did she just remember? _She ran over to me and hugged me tight. I wasn't too sure of what was happening so I just kind of stood very confused.

"Kid, I'm sorry! I don't know why I said any of that! I'm sorry but I remember again." She was sobbing in my shirt, not wanting to look up. I started to hug her for reassurence.

"Hey, don't cry." I said, smiling. Her sad, shiny, emerald eyes met mine, and she begain to speak again.

"How are you not upset? I just practically said I hated you and now I don't even know what to do! I mean I thought you would've left already!" I was shocked. I pulled her off just enough so my arms were pushing her out a little. I started to look her in the eye and talk in a soft but strong tone.

"Maka Albarn, I don't ever want you to think I'm going to leave you." I got down on one knee. (remember when Kid went out and got his tux and Maka's heart necklace? Well that's not all he got.) I pulled the two rings out of my pockets. (Two rings for symmetry)

"Maka, will you marry me?" I could see her tears of sadness turning into tears of happiness. Ignoring the rings, she crouched and hugged me.

"Of course I will." She said squeezing me. I hadn't realised that everyone was in the room watching.

"Awww! It's so cute!" said Liz trying to contain her excitement.

**Now just remember that this is an alternate chapter.**


	17. How to startle someone

_Chapter 17_

Back to the **real **story

**_Maka_**

When I woke up, Kid had already gotten up, considering he wasn't next to me. I started to get up when I noticed a note on Kid's side of the bed.

_Goodmorning! I'm making breakfeast as you read this,_

_so if you're hungery come downstairs._

_ Love, Kid._

I didn't bother getting dressed because the smell of Kid's cooking always made me hungery, so I just did what the note said. After I went downstairs and into the kitchen, I saw Kid setting a plate of food on the table.

"Goodmorning." I said yawning.

"Goodmorning." Kid said smiling. "Everybody's coming over later to catch you up on what you've missed." I sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Why can't you just do that?" I asked before taking a giant bite of toast.

"SURPRISE!" screamed everybody that was hiding in the kitchen. I started to choke after getting startled and eating toast.

"Guys I told you not to do that!" Yelled Kid who was running over to me. My body decide to handle this by vomitting, so I ran past Kid with my hands over my mouth, went out the back door, and went in the back yard. I wasn't ready for this much at 9 in the morning, so I was shaky and wanted to collapse.

"Kid," I said loud enough so he could hear me, but still very faint. He rushed outside and carried me on his back.

"Kid she knows how to walk, you don't have to carry her like a baby." BlackStar said with a smug face. Kid flashed him a face only he could see that said 'I'm gonna kill you' written all over it.

"Thanks to you guys, I _can't _walk." I mumbled. Kid lightly set me on the couch.

"It's a good thing we brought presents." Said Soul, which made everyone laugh.


	18. The Return Of

_Chapter 18_

_Author note: _I made part of this chapter corny, but I think you'll like it. :)

**_Kid_**

After Maka had relax a bit, after the whole choking thing, Soul finally explained why they were _really _here.

"Okay, Maka, so we decided that we're going to this karaoke place tonight, but its kinda like a triple date. Patty's still coming, but she'll be taking pictures."

"What time?" Maka asked sarcasticly.

"Maka, out of all people I think you know what time." I said mockingly, but still grinning.

"Ok, I'm not trying to be an attention whore, but Soul, didn't you say you guys brought presents?" She looked like a little girl on christmas.

"Oh, yea. BlackStar bring in the load!" Soul yelled. He wasn't kidding about the load part.

"Holy crap that's alot of presents!" Now Maka was just trying not to bounce off of the couch.

"Maka, I think it's ok if you open them now." She looked at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen, and then pounced on the pile of gifts like like an animal would on it's prey.

~Time skip to 8:00 and after the presents (Several books and a mo-ped)~

I wore my black DC sneakers, black jeans, a white T-shirt and a black zip-up hoodie. Maka wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a pinkish-reddish and white striped long sleevedshirt. The arms were too long, but only went past her thumbs. She wore a pair of black and white converse. I always paid great attention to detail when I was nervous.

"Kid what's wrong?" She noticed that I was staring blankly at her.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, why do you ask?" _Yea Kid, real smooth. She'll never suspect anything. You might as well become a janitor to clean up that shit-performance._ I could tell she was reading my soul.

"Kid, you know I hate it when you lie. So what's making you so nervous?" I decided to not feel anything so she couldn't read my soul.

"Just a little jittery about singing, I guess." I felt bad about lying, but after tonight, Maka would understand.

~Skip to the karaoke place~

"Hey, Kid and Maka are finally here! Hey you guys are up first so hurry up and pick a song!" Said Liz as soon as we entered.

"Um, you can pick Kid." Said Maka sheepishly.

"Alright... This one!" I pointed to Marry me buy Jason DeRulo.

I was singing the words 'Marry me' when I stopped, got on one knee, and pulled two ring boxes out of my pockets.

"Maka, will you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?" The 2 rings were reaper masks on golden rings. She was tearing up and smiling. She tried to say something but nothing came out, so she nodded vigourisly. She pretty much jumped on me to hug me. She wanted to go home to "Celebarate", just me and her (If your catching my drift). _This night is going to be absoulutely perfect. _

But, I must've jinxed it, because right in the middle of me and Maka doing 'buisness,' my father opened the door.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF EACH OTHER'S PANTS!?" And without even looking he reaper-chopped Maka and I. I'm assuming the reason he came in was because Kim was here, and she followed him to my room. Except she didn't leave...

"Kiddy-Kun? What are you doing with that slut?" That hit a nerve, a nerve that unleashed my rage, and a nerve that reminded Maka of what Soul said 4 months ago.

"I can't do this anymore!" Maka screamed as she grabbed her clothes, put them on and ran off at the same time.

"GOD DAMNNIT KIM!" I yelled crying. I did what Maka did except on the way I locked Kim a room that didn't have windows, or beds.

Maka was opening the door just before I grabbed her.

"Maka! _Please! Don't leave!_" I was trying my hardest not to ball-up on the floor.

"Kid I don't want to! I just can't be in a 50 yard radius of that bitch!" I think she was thinking about making that a legal statement soon.

"Just don't leave, or I'll-"

"Do _**not **_say what I think you're gonna say!"

"... I wouldn't be able to live." She looked at me like she was asking 'Really?' I gave her a serious look. She wrapped her arms around me, not letting me go.

"Then I promise I won't leave. Just, GET. THAT. FUCKING. TRAMP. OUT. OF. THIS. HOUSE." She said very serious.

"Already on it." I said, not wanting to let her go.


	19. Their first part of the resolution

_Chapter 19_

**_Kid_**

"Alright, let's go settle this!" I said grabbing Maka's hand. She walked with me to the door of the room I threw Kim in. Maka opened the door, went in, and closed the door behind her.

"Lock the door!" She yelled from inside the room.

_**Maka**_

"Why are you doing this?" I asked before thinking of taring her apart. When she spoke her voice was different, it was venomess, dark, and cut right through me.

"Let's just say that this is a 'mission'" What's_ happening? Why am I trembling? Why can't I move!?_ My thoughts were interupted by the pain of my hair being pulled upward. On reflex I winced, which made me look weak and pitiful.

"Just imagine, a _Witch _taking a grim reaper's soul! It makes my spine tingle with pleasure when I think about it." _Wait, take a... Kid! What do I do?_ _I can't let him get killed! _"Now, I'll know if you tell Kid, and then I'll have to kill both of you. Or, you leave him, don't say a word, and no one gets physically hurt. So, what are you gonna do, tramp?"

"I'll... I'll leave... But you promise you won't hurt him?"

"Promise, but just so you know, you can't try to attack me or tell anyone else. When we last met, I had already poisened you, to all you have to do is say or do the wrong thing, and you'll be gone without me having to lift a finger." She grinned evilly. I had to go to a last resort. I was able to move again and I told Kid to open the door. It swung open and he took Kim out of the room, and he did something to the door... Like, he sealed it, but only he could open it.

"Maka, come with me." He hugged me and we were sent into the black room again. I realised that this black room was one of our souls.

"I brought you here because I heard everything." I was shocked, _Had he been using my soul like a phone to hear? _"Here's what we're gonna do; I need you to turn-" I looked at him. He had blood dripping from his mouth. Then he collapsed into a puddle of his own blood. The more I looked, the more that appeared. I blinked and then he had a spear through the spot where his heart was.

"KID!" I screamed, not wanting to look. I cradled him, crying on his shoulder.

"Maka, It isn't real... You know what to do..." A voice that sounded much like Kid's said this, except the Kid I _was _holding was now gone.

"Maka, it's okay, just open your eyes." The Kid I couldn't see said reassuringly. I complied and woke up in the room I was in before, but the soul of a witch was floating in the room, but soon Kid buried it and put a cross from Lord Death's death room in the ground.

"What?" I asked very confused.

"Well after I heard you wimper from pain, something inside me snapped and I kinda... killed Kim..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I was just relieved that Kid was alright.

"Kid, although today was great, can we just go to bed? Kim's illusions sure can really tire out a person." He smiled.

"Yea I'm pretty tired myself. And it's actually... 11:30 p.m." He said grabbing my hand and leaving the room. I put on shorts and a giant T-shirt and hopped into bed.

"Goodnight." I said smiling, cuddling up against Kid.

"Goodnight, love. Tommorow we should start thinking about who can help with the wedding plans." I nodded and drifted off to sleep.


	20. The Wedding Day!

Chapter 20

This chapter starts out 2 months after Kim is dead, then there are flashbacks. Also, i didn't do Maka's weird dream.

_**Kid**_

The wedding day was tommorow, and all the preperations were set. I was extremely excited to start my new family with Maka, taking in the fact that she got the test positive 2 months ago.

~Back in time (Flash back sounds)~

Maka walked into the kitchen nervously, not wanting to be near me. Something was bothering her, I could easily tell by her shaky breath and not-so-composed-composure.

"Maka, what's bothering you?" She was only half-expecting this question, because she knew that she was transparent to me when it came to a problem. But the other half that wasn't expecting it made her spit out her water in the sink, followed by an anxious vomit.

"I'm sorry," she said shakily. She tried to clean the sink but ended up breaking down and crying on the floor. I ran over to her and tried to pick her up, but she wanted to stay on the floor, and only sat-up halfway. I gave her a sympethetic smile and squeezed her hand. I could tell that she wasn't ready to talk, so I was going to give her her space. I stood up and handled the sink situation. Then I grabbed my tablet and sat back down on the floor with her.

"I don't need to know." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her blank stare went from being blank, to crying and grabbing at her stomach while lying on her side on the floor. I didn't know what to do, so I had to figure something out. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, kay love?" I said getting up. I wasn't expecting her hug from behind

"Kid... You wouldn't leave me... no matter what...right?" I was a little offended that she thought that.

"Of course! I love you too much, you know that!" I said, getting curious about what she was trying to say. I turned to look at her and for a moment, just a small moment, I saw her smile. And out of her pocket, she pulled out a small baggie with a pregnancy test inside. A positive empregnancy test.

"Is this yours?" I said, not hinting any kind of emotion. She nodded. I set down the test and picked her up and spun around in my arms. She giggled after she noticed how excited I was.

"You know, I really wasn't expecting this reac-" She wiggled from my arms and wnet back to the sink. I kinda forgot that you're not supposed to do that, especially because of the morning sickness.

But you know what? I couldn't have cared if she threw-up on me. I was too happy.

~Back to the present (Please don't sue me! I wasn't trying to make a "Back To The Future" reference!)~

Maka had walked into the living room, still in her pajamas. I heard her in the bathroom a couple minutes ago, and I didn't want to bother her.

"Hey Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be mad if I had Icecream for breakfeast? I mean, since in a couple hours I'm going to have to eat like a normal person." We both laughed, and I looked at her stomache.

"You know, I'm no doctor, but I think your stomache was supposed to get a little bit bigger." I said, patting her stomache lightly.

"Well, when I was born I weighed 2 pounds. How much did you weigh?"

"4 pounds."

"We're going to have the world's smallest baby." Maka said jokingly. Im pretty sure the others would say the same thing.

~Later as everyone is getting ready~

_**Maka**_

I decided to have Tsubaki and Liz be my bridesmaids, and Patty would would be the flower girl. Kid was going to have Soul be the best man, and BlackStar would be the ring barer. I made sure that Kid was emnever /emable to see the dress. It was a white, strapless dress, with a small top and a poofy bottom. And around the waist there is a decorative black belt with a skull (You guys know, the one that looks like Lord Death's mask.). I was also wearing the heart necklace Kid gave me, and of course, I had the engagement rings in my purse.

When it was finally starting, something kept getting me nervous. A couple of weeks ago, Kid and I had asked Lord Death if he would turn me into a shinigami. He said that he'd do it, but it came with a price. Not like money, but he said the I'd know it when the time came. _What did he mean by that?_ I thought to myself. And before I knew it, Lord Death was nudging my shoulder.

"Are you ready, Maka?" He said, probably knowing what I thinking about.

"I can't wait!" I said excitedly, trying to shrug off my negative thoughts. He looped his giant hand and then his arm through my arm. He pulled the veil over my face.

"Can you still see ok?" He asked, making sure I didn't fall.

"Yup. Now let's go!" I said wanting to get out there.

Then, we walked down the aisle, and Kid was shocked.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get prettier than you already were." He said as Lord Death gave me to Kid, and Kid lifted my veil.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" I said, trying to get my blushing under control.  
After Lord Death said a few things, he started to say the very important parts.

"So, does anybody object to these lovebirds marrying each other?" He said. And of course, something had to happen. An enraged Spirit came running down the aisle. He grabbed me by the neck, choking me, and brusing my neck. But, it was like for second, the color of everything went from normal, to negative, and back to normal again. And I could hear Kid's heart rate. It was extremely fast. Like, so fast that a regular person would've died already. Then I blacked-out.

_**Kid**_

"God damn you!" I shouted. I did something I didn't know I could do; I sent a giant blast of my soul wave-length out, but it only affected Spirit. He fell to the ground, paralyzed, and then my father set Spirit behind him, where he couldn't be seen. Quickly I bent down and held Maka in my arms. She was still breathing, thank god, and she started to mumble something before actually waking up. emThank god she was only dazed, /emI thought, when she started to stand.

"What a day!" She said jokingly, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Well... um... Oh yea! Kid, do you take Maka, in sickness and in health, to be your lawfully married wife?"

"I do." I said proudly. Maka was tearing up, and she smiled one of her 'you make me the happiest person in the world' smiles.

"And Maka, do you take Kid, in sickness and in health, to be your lawfully married husband?"

"I do." She said squeezing my hands.

"Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" I kissed her with a passionate, yet soft kiss, just so then nothing more than that happened in front of all these people. I grabbed her hand, and then we both ran down the aisle heading toward the limo parked in front. We were heading off to (With the gang of course) the nicest hotel in Death City. _**This is the best feeling in the world, **_I thought, looking over at my beautiful, beautiful, Maka.


	21. The New Shinigami

_Chapter 21_

I forgot to write this but there is a way, a dangerous way, for Maka to become a shinigami to live without dying of age, and she and Kid ask lord death to turn her into one. it happens in this chapter, so i just wanted to let you guys know. Leave a review if you do or don't like it! :)

**_Maka_**

The first thing we decided to do was go down to the beach by the fancy hotel. I wore my new bikini, a cyan (neon blue) 2 piece, that left little to the imagination for Kid. After we got dressed, Soul and BlackStar were arguing over who was a better swimmer.

"Personally, I think Kid is a better swimmer. He is _my_ son, after all." Said Lord Death, probably tired of not speaking for a half hour.

"Oh really?"

"Then let's see what he can do!" said Soul and BlackStar, like when they were provoking Kid on his first day at the DWMA.

"Really dad? _Jee, _it's not like I wanted to hang out with Maka or anything." He said sarcastically. Then BlackStar and Soul stared pushing him toward the sand, and he looked back at me, mouthing the words '_help me' _at me. I giggled, which made him smile. I think that was the boost he needed.

They said that once they got to a certain rock in the water that is was the finish line. I decided to stand on it so I could see where they all were. Kid was swimming at a fast pace, but not fast enough to tire himself out. _Smart._ I thought. BlackStar started floating on his back before he got to the middle, because unlike Kid, he had gone full speed to start with. Soul was starting to tire out, but he kept going at the same speed.

Soul ended up winning, but it came with a price.

I crouched down to congradulate him, but I ended up slipping. He caught me, but his face was in my chest, and he quickly moved away.

"Sorry! _I did not _mean to do that!" My face was getting red, and I was making a fist. I decided to go underwater and scream. I came up trying to forget it happened. I decided to just sit on the beach for a bit and hang out with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

~1 hour later~

After we all went inside, I went to talk to Lord Death. He knew what I was going to ask about.

"You want me to turn you into a shinigami now, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. How'd did you know?"

"I just guessed. But you do know that sometimes it can be very dangerous, right?" I nodded.

"Ok, go get Kid and I'll do it." I nodded again and went to go get Kid.

I laid down on the bed. Then I listened for further instructions.

"Ok Maka, Now just relax, keep your eyes closed, and everything will be just fine. Alright?"

"Yep." I said, complying to his instructions.

He started to say what I'm pretty sure was a spell, in a Latin-like language. Then I was sent to a white room. The room started changing until it stopped at an area with a beautiful waterfall, in a serene place.

"Which do you choose?" Said a voice. Nobody other than me was here.

"What? Who's there?"

"Which do you choose?" it asked again. This time I saw what looked to be Kid, smiling at me, but then there was a crib, with a crying baby inside.

"Do you choose for your child to live? Or do you choose to save yourself?" I couldn't answer. I started to cry, but it was pointless.

_Well, if I choose to die right now, doesn't that mean the baby won't live? But if I choose to let myself live, that'd just be selfish!... _I had decided..._ I hope this is just some cruel trick._ I chose to let myself live, hoping that the baby would still be here in a couple of months.

When I woke up, Lord Death and Kid were staring at me like they'd just seen a ghost.

"What?" I said.

"Well, your the first mortal to survive that." Lord Death said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone who does it does something wrong and they don't live." That reminded me of my decision, and I ran straight to the bathroom. I checked my purse for a pregnancy test, and luckily I had 1 left.

When it was done checking, I was scared to look.

"Oh thank god!" I said looking at the still positive test. I washed my hands and ran outside to hug Kid. I didn't think I should tell him now, since he was still shocked that I was still alive. We just hugged, and nothing else needed to be said for the moment.


	22. The End

_Chapter 22_

_Author's note: _Hey everybody! I'm sorry to say this, but this is going to be the last chapter (I might make a sequeal story later, but I dunno yet.). But thanks to all of you and there will of course be more stories! And for 3,000 views, I'm gonna tell you guys my real name. It's Rachel, so you can call me by by real name or username. Well lets go!

_**Kid**_

It's been a year now since Maka and I got married, and 5 months since Maka and I had our first child, Sadie. She has Maka's eyes, and the hair that's starting to grow is black, with 3 little white lines starting to grow (Or the lines of Sanzu). She was already a shinigami, since Maka was turned into a shinigami while she was pregnant with Sadie, I assume that it had an effect on her, too.

Well, a bigger effect than I had first thought. Maka told me all about the choice she made the day after our honeymoon. It wasn't easy for her to tell me, and it wasn't to listen.

~Flahback~

"Kid, we need to talk." she said solemnly.

"Ok, sure. What's up?" I was trying to hide the small bit of fear in my voice.

"Um, do you remember when Lord Death said the thing about making a wrong decision?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, my descion was to save myself...or...the baby." I didn't know what to say. If I got upset, she'd breakdown, and if I did anything else, well I don't know.

"But here's my reasoning. If I chose to die, how would the baby be born? And I know that saving myself would be selfish, but I prayed for the baby to be ok. And the baby is still alive, and should be just fine." She said in a fragile tone.

"Ok. I believe you. And I'm not mad or anything, just, I dunno really." I said cracking a small smile. But, after that everything has been just fine. And I can't wait for the rest of my life with Maka, Sadie, and Maya.


End file.
